


Strings of Blinking Lights

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba and Christmas lights don't really go together, but you love them both.</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of Blinking Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back during the Christmas of 2011. I figured I should repost it now that it's in season. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Kaiba wasn't accustomed to looking for you. In fact, he was sure that this was his very first time searching for you during your relationship with him. He was a solitary creature by nature, and he rarely desired company. Sometimes he felt a vague emotion that he believed meant he was starting to miss you. It was similar to what he felt when Mokuba went off to university, though not as intense.

Except you always missed him first, and you would magically appear by the time he began feeling vague stirrings of desire for your company. But not this time, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He was caught off guard when you didn't just materialize. He wasted a few moments waiting for you to show up. Then he considered looking for you but realized that he had no idea where he should begin.

The confusion cleared when he remembered that he had an entire security team. They could earn their paychecks by locating you for him. So he called them up on the intercom and asked them to look for you on the cameras. Luckily you happened to be on the mansion's grounds. Unfortunately for Kaiba, you were standing outside in the cold.

The guards couldn't tell him what you were doing outside the mansion. They just said that you were walking around with a measuring tape, and there weren't any intercoms out there so they couldn't just _ask_ you what you happened to be doing.

It occurred to Kaiba that you might be having some sort of nervous breakdown. He couldn't think of a rational explanation for walking around with measuring tape in the cold air. Especially since you should be sitting in his office talking to him. He just spent the last few hours doing nothing but work; he needed you to stop him from fixating on it.

No, scratch that. He did not **need** you. He would simply appreciate it if you would talk to him and keep his mind off of the imbecilic reports that he had to read.

He would simply have to retrieve you from his front lawn. It shouldn't take very long. If you were having some sort of meltdown, then he could easily carry you into his office. If you were still rational, then it should be easy to convince you to come inside. Either way, he didn't plan to be out in the cold for very long.

He reconsidered his plan the moment he stepped out into the cold. He should have at least put on a coat. It was freezing outside. His front lawn was gigantic, and it took him at least ten minutes just to locate you.

He was pleased to note that you seemed to be wearing warm clothes. It eliminated the idea that you might be out here for a masochistic reason.

“What are you doing?” The question came out harsher than planned, but he was _cold_ , and he wanted to go back inside.

You smiled at him. You were used to him by now, and you didn't think that his hostility was directed at you. Plus you were too excited with your current project to be bothered by him. “I'm planning the Christmas lights!”

“What?” He knew what Christmas lights were. He was aware of the tradition, even if he never actually participated. He simply had no idea why you would be planning Christmas lights in the cold outside his mansion.

Knowing him well didn't give you the ability to read his mind, and you misunderstood his question. “Did you already have something planned? I understand if you normally put up the same lights every year. I just wanted to give you my ideas.” You weren't especially picky about Christmas lights. They were all glorious, but that didn't mean you didn't play favorites.

Kaiba was starting to shiver. He was not dressed for the cold night air. “I don't put up Christmas lights. Let's go inside.”

“You don't?” You pouted. This was unexpected. You assumed everyone loved lights, and you never considered how Kaiba might personally feel about them. Then you actually stopped to think about it. In retrospect, you probably should have known that he wouldn't do anything remotely cheery, especially after he told you that he hated holiday music. “Can we put some up this year? Please?”

“We can discuss this inside.” His words were harsh, but when he took your hand, he entwined his fingers with your own. He might have dragged you into the mansion, but you were willing to follow him inside. Fighting him on this issue wouldn't help you obtain Christmas lights for the mansion.

He led you straight to his office. You glanced at his clock and realized that you had been outside for longer than you thought. Normally this was when you armed yourself with food and invaded his office. He was probably hungry. Perhaps he would be more amenable to the idea of Christmas lights if you brought him food?

“Did you want something to eat?”

“No.” He went back to work.

You knew that wasn't true. In your efforts to help him live a slightly healthier lifestyle, you'd turned evenings into a snack time. He very rarely ate much at once so you tried to get him to eat often. You borrowed his intercom and asked one of the maids to bring up something to eat.

“I told you I wasn't hungry.”

“But I am,” you responded. He couldn't protest if you told him the food was for you. He could point out that you'd asked the maid to bring up enough for two but he didn't.

You casually asked him about his work as you waited for the maid to bring up the food. Of course your thoughts were still focused on obtaining pretty lights for the mansion, but you were going to wait until he ate something before bringing it up again. The moment the maid brought in the food, you placed it on his desk where it would be easy for him to reach it. He ate it absentmindedly, not actually giving any thought to what he was doing.

The plate was only partially clear by the time your patience ran out. “I'd really like to put some lights up around the mansion.”

“No.”

“Not too many. Just a few? Please?”

Something in your pleas caught his attention. “Why?”

You rocked back in your chair and avoided eye contact. “They make me happy. The holidays are bright and colorful because of them.”

He was silent for a few minutes. He went back to working, but the silence was promising. He would have refused outright if he was going to say no. His silence meant that he was considering the issue.

“If I don't like the lights I will have them taken down.”

You quickly nodded. He couldn't take his words back if you'd already agreed.

“Fine. Put up your lights.”

“Thank you!” You jumped up from your seat and wrapped your arms around his neck. The back of his chair got in the way but you hugged him despite the awkward angle. You didn't even realize that you were pressing his face straight into your chest. “I love you!” You pulled away and ran off to begin planning what you were going to do to his mansion.

“This can't possibly end well,” Kaiba muttered to himself. 

Kaiba ended up being completely correct. A few days later you dragged him out at night so that he could watch all the lights go on.

He was horrified. His entire mansion was lined with lights. It was so... _colorful_. He hated it. It looked just like a holiday advertisement. He turned away from the glare of the lights, ready to tell you to have them all taken down, and his eyes landed on your face.

You looked hopeful. You were studying his face carefully; your wide eyes searching for his thoughts. Your smile was barely there, and he knew that the smile would disappear if he said anything negative about the lights.

He still didn't like them, but right now, all he could see was your face and the way the lights lit it up. He cupped your cheek with his hand. He leaned toward you and pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped an arm around his back.

He never did tell you what he thought about the lights.


End file.
